


paint me perfection

by LittleMissStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Horny Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Sexy Tony Stark, tony is great at seduction, tony stark in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissStark/pseuds/LittleMissStark
Summary: Tony’s peeking up at Steve from where his face is buried in the arms he’s crossed over the banister. The universe ignites in those doe eyes, mischief glinting in the sparks.Thin, sheer white clings to olive skin. From below the waist, the material billows, teasing the lace tracing the top of his thighs, the curve of his ass.He’s the brightest star against this ebony canvas.





	paint me perfection

The stars hang low in the sky. On this island far from home, the air stays quiet, and the lights are natural, shining only from the moon and from the pinpricks surrounding it. 

In the distance, Steve hears the ocean waves sigh. He’s lucky. Everyone is asleep, not one of them listening. But him? He gets to hear the ocean’s lullaby. 

And maybe the water is not as evil and chill and isolating as he once thought. Years later, he thinks the ocean may have gifted him rather than cursed him. He’s learned to embrace the cold. 

He thinks he may have learned to love it too.

Steve leans forward on the porch, leans into the breeze coming in from the sea. He smiles as his hair ruffles with the air. The slight salty smell overwhelms him, but the sensation is pleasant nonetheless. 

The trees rustle, their large, green canopies swaying against the backdrop of the inky sky streaked with silvery clouds. 

It was truly a perfect night. Beautiful. 

Soft, delicate footsteps from behind him joined the rhythm of the night, and together, they beat along with Steve’s steady heart. 

He felt the presence of someone else beside him. His left side grew warmer, brighter, and the faint spicy scent of cologne replaced the former salt. 

Tony’s peeking up at Steve from where his face is buried in the arms he’s crossed over the banister. The universe ignites in those doe eyes, mischief glinting in the sparks. 

Thin, sheer white clings to olive skin. From below the waist, the material billows, teasing the lace tracing the top of his thighs, the curve of his ass. 

He’s the brightest star against this ebony canvas. 

“Let me see you,” Steve says in a low voice, stepping back from the banister. 

Tony takes graceful steps, holding his body carefully and postured. He glows beneath the light of the moon. The silver in his hair shimmers. 

Steve steps forward one by one, measuring his steps by the rise and fall of Tony’s chest. He takes his lover’s fingers in hand and kneels before him. 

First it’s the callouses and scars on the hand held in his own. He takes his time pressing his lips to each one. Then he moves higher, up the arm, switch over to the navel. Each kiss is 

fluttering, a gentle submission, an unspoken obsession. 

He rises back up to his feet, runs his hands up the sides of Tony’s body until he reaches Tony’s face. Tony stares in silence, cherry lips parted slightly. Steve shifts his thumb to the bottom lip, tugs it down gently. 

Steve moves closer, ever so slowly, letting their breaths mingle, before closing the gap. 

They are perfectly still. The world holds its breath. 

And then Tony breaks away, trails his fingers down Steve’s bicep, and walks back into the villa. Steve watches the curves of Tony’s body, watches the sheer white fabric mold to his skin. 

Steve follows, mesmerized. 

He finds his lover on the bed, perched delicately on his knees, an incense pot cradled in his hands. Tony watches through the smoke, eyes red and sultry. He arches back, bringing the pot up with him, pouring smoke up his body. He’s dancing upon the satin, his torso expanding and contracting in elegant, smooth moves. 

He becomes the lapping of the water, the rolling of the waves. He is the stardust floating through the galaxy. Triumphant, nebulous, spectacular. 

Glorious. 

Steve cups Tony’s hands, the ones still holding the smoking incense, interrupting the dance and placing the pot on the bedside table. Smoke permeates about Tony, a shadowy aura. 

Tenderly, he lowers the sheer robe from both of Tony’s shoulders, exposing them completely. 

A kiss on the neck, on the shoulder, on the collarbone. 

And then Tony’s lowered onto his back, stretching out over satin, as Steve settles on top of him. 

Outside, the lullaby of the night continues while everyone else sleeps. 

But Steve knows no music will ever amount to the sounds Tony will make tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.  
Come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
